Ancient Hogwarts Sagas: Das Schwert und der Ring
by SeKaYa
Summary: Gab es so gute Freunde noch wie Slytherin und Gryffindor? Die Freundschaft zerbrach im Zuge einer Meinungsverschiedenheit und Slytherin verließ Hogwarts. Doch was kam danach?
1. Das Schwert

Titel: Das Schwert...  
Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Serpens  
Hauptcharakter: Salazar Slytherin  
Rating: PG12  
Warnung: vielleicht AU  
Kapitel: 1/2

* * *

**Das Schwert...**

_ Es führt kein Weg zurück, denn die Heimat existiert nur noch zwischen den Mottenkugeln der Erinnerung _

Sein Blick wanderte mit einem fast schon melancholischen Blick zurück. Sein Heim. Seine Freunde. Verlassen. Doch er hatte keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen. Die Kluft war zu sehr gewachsen. Er wusste nicht, wann es begonnen hatte. Er hatte die schleichenden Veränderungen nicht bemerkt. Kälte kroch durch seine Glieder, doch es war keine Kälte von außen. Es war sein Inneres, welches fror. War er schuld daran, dass sie sich getrennt hatten? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur noch, dass es Streit gegeben hatte. Mehr als einmal. Und schließlich hatte er es nicht mehr ertragen können. Er hatte nicht mehr ertragen, dass Godric ihn verachtete, ihn verstieß. Er hatte die Blicke der anderen nicht mehr ertragen. Dabei wollte er niemals, dass es soweit kam. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Gemeinschaft zerbrach.

War es seine Bemerkung zu den Schülern nichtmagischer Familien gewesen? Ja, er befand sie für nicht vertrauenswürdig. Wer würde schon gerne die Kinder seiner Feinde unter seinem Dach beherbergen? Wer würde keinen Verrat befürchten? Die Nichtmagier fürchteten die Zauberer, fürchteten die Magie. Sie wurden gejagt und selbst, wenn sie nicht wirklich in Gefahr waren, was war mit den Kindern? Ihre Schutzbefohlenen sollten in Sicherheit sein, aber wie konnten sie ihre Sicherheit garantieren, wenn sie Muggelgeborene in die Schule ließen? Sie waren voreingenommen gegenüber den Magiern. Wer würde das nicht sein, wenn er von klein auf von seinen Eltern gesagt bekam, dass Magie Teufelswerk war? Wer würde das nicht weiterführen? Und selbst wenn sie an eine magische Schule kamen, so hieß das nicht, dass sie sich ändern würden. Salazar sah keine Möglichkeit für ein ruhiges Zusammenleben. Selbst jene, die Halbblüter waren, waren ein Risiko. Sie waren zweigeteilt, noch mehr vielleicht als die Muggelgeborenen, doch wenigstens kannten sie ihre Welt bereits von Kindesbeinen an.

Salazar seufzte schwer. Erneut glitt sein Blick zurück. Er blickte in die Richtung, in der, wie er wusste, Hogwarts lag. Sein geliebtes Hogwarts. Hogwarts und seine einzigen Vertrauten – sein Leben. Rowena, Helga und Godric. Trotz ihres Streites wollte er nicht, dass es auf diese Weise endete. Doch nun war es zu spät für eine Entschuldigung. Zu viel war zwischen sie geraten. Worte, die nie mehr zurückgenommen werden konnten. Taten, die nicht mehr ungeschehen zu machen waren. Er wollte glauben, dass es irgendwann wieder so wie früher sein würde, doch sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass es zu spät war.

Die Gemeinschaft der Gründer war zerbrochen.

Er hätte im Nachhinein nicht sagen können, wohin er eigentlich wollte. Er wanderte ziellos umher. Sein Pferd trug ihn über weite Ebenen, an Flüssen entlang, durch Wälder – doch sein Geist blieb immer noch in Hogwarts. Sein Herz hing an diesem Ort. Und auch, als er die Schule verlassen hatte in seiner blinden Wut, hatte er gespürt, was für ein Fehler es war. Doch die Wut war größer, der Groll gegen Godric, der in ihm war, blendete ihn. Was für ein Narr er doch war! Und nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Vielleicht war er zu leichtsinnig gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er zu heftig reagiert. Godric hatte ihm mehr als einmal gesagt, dass er sich zuweilen zu sehr hinreißen ließ von seinen Gefühlen. Dabei war er eigentlich derjenige von ihnen, der einen kühlen Kopf während ihren Diskussionen behielt. Godric war der Hitzkopf. Sein Temperament war aufbrausend, und doch so liebenswert. Salazar war manchmal erstaunt, dass sie so gute Freunde waren. Gewesen waren. Und das, wo sie doch so gänzlich verschieden waren. Anders und doch gleich. Tag und Nacht und doch untrennbar verbunden. Sie hatten ihre Wappenfarben nicht umsonst gewählt. Aber waren sie am Ende doch zu verschieden? Hatte sich ihr spielerischer Wettkampf in eine wirkliche Konkurrenz verwandelt?

Was blieb ihm nun, wo er alles verloren hatte? Seine Heimat, seine Freunde... sein Herz. Er war gefangen, gefangen in den Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die sie in harmonischer Eintracht in Hogwarts verbracht hatten. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit vor der Gründung der Schule, als sie noch gemeinsam durch die Lande gezogen waren, Abenteuer erlebt hatten. Sie hatten Leute kennen gelernt, ihr Wissen erweitert und waren zu einer geradezu untrennbaren Gemeinschaft geworden. Zumindest dachten sie es damals. Die Zeit war lange vorbei, die Gemeinschaft war zerbrochen und nun blieben ihm nur noch die Scherben dessen, was einmal war. Scherben und die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, die ihm nun so fern schien, als wäre es ein anderes Leben gewesen. Alles, was ihm blieb, waren Erinnerungen, Schatten der Vergangenheit. Was hatte er nur getan?

Sein Blick wanderte hinauf in den Nachthimmel. Früher hatten sie oft gemeinsam am Lagerfeuer gesessen und sich Geschichten erzählt, Sagen und Mythen, Geschichten von vergangenen Königen und Reichen, von Helden und ihren Taten. Und heute saß er allein hier am Feuer, spürte die Wärme und doch war sein Herz kalt. Er vermisste die unbeschwerten Stunden, in denen sie einfach beisammen gewesen waren. Ohne Verantwortung. Ohne Streit. Sie hatten keine Ziele gehabt, die sie zu erreichen strebten. Ihre Welt war in Ordnung gewesen. Es gab Kämpfe, ja, doch die Momente des Friedens waren immer da.

Er vermisste Helgas Lachen, den Anblick ihrer blonden Locken, wie sie im Wind tanzten. Er vermisste Rowenas ruhiges Stimme, die sie immer wieder zur Ordnung rief, wenn sie zu ausgelassen wurden. Und er vermisste Godrics raue Art, seine derben Witze und sein tiefes Lachen. Er vermisste die Art, wie sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig aufgezogen hatten, wie sie sich gegenseitig gelehrt hatten, die Dinge zu verstehen, die sie nicht kannten. Er vermisste seine Freunde, die einzige Familie, die er je hatte.

Aber war er wirklich so verlassen? Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Schwert, das an seinem Gürtel hing. Er hatte es nie benutzt und würde es auch niemals benutzen. Nicht in diesem Leben, nicht zum Kampf. Er würde es nicht gegen einen anderen Menschen erheben. Nicht dieses Schwert. Niemals. Es war ein Geschenk gewesen, ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk, zumindest für ihn. Genauso wie die Flöte, die er bei sich trug, und der Kelch. Es waren Geschenke. Die einzigen Dinge, die er mitgenommen hatte und die ihn an Hogwarts, an seine Freunde, erinnern sollten. Rowenas Flöte, dieses wunderschöne, silberne Instrument. Der silberne Kelch, den er von Helga bekommen hatte, verziert mit ihrem Wappen. Und natürlich das Schwert, das er von Godric erhalten hatte, edel und wertvoll, mit Godrics Namenszug versehen. Mochten sie auch allein von ihrer Art her wertvoll sein: Der ideelle Wert war für Salazar unbezahlbar. Es waren Geschenke von seinen Freunden, zu Zeiten, als sie noch nicht zerstritten waren.

Es gab ein leises, schleifendes Geräusch, als er Godrics Schwert aus der, im Vergleich zum Inhalt, einfachen Scheide zog. Nachdenklich wog Salazar es in der Hand. Es war leichter als es aussah und lag gut in der Hand. Würde er es im Kampf tragen, so war er sich sicher, dass er geradezu würde spüren können, wie er von Godrics Mut, dem Mut eines Löwen, beseelt werden würde. Doch er würde nicht damit kämpfen. Niemals. Nicht, solange er lebte. Kein Blut sollte je diese Klinge benetzen, die Klinge sollte niemals stumpf werden durch zu häufigen Gebrauch. Salazar war der Ansicht, dass er es Godric schuldig war, dieses Geschenk in Ehren zu halten. Genauso, wie er niemals auf Rowenas Flöte würde spielen können, wie er es einst getan hatte. Oder aus Helgas Becker einen Schluck trinken könnte. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei und er würde diese Dinge nicht dadurch abnutzen, dass er sie benutzte. Er wusste, es wäre nicht im Sinne der anderen gewesen, sie hatten gewollt, dass er diese Dinge nutzte – denn dazu hatte er sie bekommen – doch er konnte es nicht. Würde es nie mehr können. Nicht, ohne voller Wehmut an Hogwarts und seine Freunde zu denken. An Godric und Rowena, an Helga, die er einst gelehrt hatte.

Er hatte versagt, als er die Freundschaft hätte erhalten sollen. Er hatte versagt, als er sich hätte entschuldigen müssen. Er war wütend davongerannt, hatte nicht zurückgesehen, erst, als es zu spät war. Dann erst hatte er sich mit traurigem Blick umgewandt, zurückgeblickt auf das Leben, das er geführt und letztendlich selbst zerstört hatte.

Sein weiterer Weg würde durch Einsamkeit gekennzeichnet sein. Etwas anderes hatte er nicht verdient. Er verdiente die Einsamkeit, das Alleinsein. Er verdiente die Nächte voller Erinnerungen, die ihn wach hielten. Er verdiente die Schuldgefühle, die ihn quälten. Er verdiente das alles, mehr als jeder andere. Jemand, der seine Freunde verließ, im Stich ließ, wegen einem einfach Streit, der einfach weglief statt sich den anderen zu stellen, wie sollte man so jemanden noch irgendwie respektieren? Nein, er, Salazar Slytherin, hatte sich jedes Recht darauf verwirkt. Das einzige, was ihm zukünftig Gesellschaft leisten würde, waren seine Erinnerungen. Die Flöte, der Becher und das Schwert. Alles andere gehörte nicht mehr in sein Leben – das war es, was er wollte.

Erneut blickte er auf das glänzende Metall vor sich, auf dessen blanker Oberfläche sich die tanzenden Flammen spiegelten, das Schwert in einen goldsilbernen Glanz tauchten. Gold und Silber. Ihre Farben. Wehmütig dachte er an Godric, der stolz die Farben Rot und Gold trug. Und an sich selbst, wie er neben ihm gestanden hatte, in Grün und Silber gewandet. Lange war's her, so kam es ihm vor. Fast so wie Jahre, auch wenn es erst Wochen sein konnten. Oder doch schon Monate? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, verloren zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er sein Leben zurückließ. Er war nicht mehr, als eine leere Hülle, angefüllt mit all dem, was er mit den anderen drei Gründern erlebt hatte, und doch nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst.

Seufzend ließ er das Schwert in seine Scheide zurückgleiten und blickte wieder hinauf zum Nachthimmel. Vielleicht würde Godric heute die Sterne um Rat fragen, wie er es tat. Vielleicht könnte er ihm so seine Gedanken schicken, ihn um Verzeihung bitten. Und doch, sein Beschluss war gefasst worden und der Weg nach Hogwarts versperrt. Versperrt durch seinen Stolz, den er nicht zu überwinden vermochte. Nein, Salazar Slytherin würde nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, nie mehr. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Aber er würde in Gedanken immer wieder zu diesem Ort, an dem sein Herz hing, welches sein Leben war, zurückkehren. Mochte er auch die Welt durchstreifen, neues kennen lernen – nie mehr würde etwas ihn so sehr berühren wie das ehrwürdige Schloss, welches er mit seinen Freunden erbaut hatte.


	2. und der Ring

Titel: ...und der Ring  
Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.  
Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, Namen, Orte und Begriffe sind Eigentum von J. K. Rowling.  
Beta: Serpens  
Hauptcharakter: Godric Gryffindor  
Rating: PG12  
Warnung: vielleicht AU  
Kapitel: 2/2

* * *

**...und der Ring**

_ Wer vor seiner Vergangenheit flieht, verliert immer das Rennen. _

Wiedereinmal sah Godric aus dem Fenster. Seine Räume hatten einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf das Schlossgelände. Von hier aus konnte er den Wald sehen, aus dem sich ab und zu ein Einhorn hervorwagte. Er konnte auch den See sehen, an welchem die Schüler sich lachend vergnügten. Insgesamt war es ein idyllischer Anblick. Es gab nichts, was diese Idylle störte. Es gab nur fröhliche, lachende Gesichter zu sehen, die Natur blühte auf. Und doch war Godric betrübt. Der Anblick der Schüler, die scherzten und spielten, stimmte ihn traurig, war es doch etwas, was nicht so sein sollte.

Natürlich hatten die Schüler bereits Kenntnis davon, dass Salazar gegangen war. Vor allem jene, die in Salazars Haus, Slytherin, waren, wussten davon. Selbstverständlich, denn immerhin war er derjenige gewesen, den sie bei Problemen angesprochen hatten. Er war etwas wie der liebende Onkel für die Schüler gewesen, der sich um die Kinder kümmerte, der nette Großvater, der mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stand, ja, vielleicht sogar etwas wie ein Ersatzvater, der jene unter seine Fittiche nahm, die niemanden sonst hatten. Salazar war wirklich immer für seine Schüler da gewesen. Zwar war das größtenteils auf sein eigenes Haus bezogen, doch sein Verantwortungsgefühl war wirklich bemerkenswert gewesen. Er hatte eigentlich immer gewusst, wie es um seine Schüler stand. Teilweise hatte er auch die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern angehört, wenn diese einfach nicht mit ihrem Hausvorstand sprechen wollten. Vielleicht war er manchmal nicht besonders umgänglich gewesen, doch er hatte immer versucht, den Schülern zu helfen. Ja, Salazar hatte das Unterrichten geliebt und war mit Leib und Seele bei seiner Arbeit gewesen, sowohl als Lehrer als auch als Vertrauensperson. Dass er fort war, war ein schwerer Schlag für die Schüler. Doch sie überspielten es mit Fröhlichkeit. Und es gelang ihnen doch recht gut.

Godric seufzte schwer und wandte seinen Blick ab. Es stimmte ihn nach wie vor wehmütig, zu sehen, wie Hogwarts scheinbar auch ohne Salazar aufblühte. Dabei war er ein Teil von Hogwarts, ein Teil der Schule, eine der vier Säulen, die ihr Werk trugen – ohne ihn war ihr Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt. Wie könnte Hogwarts bestehen, wenn es nur noch drei Gründer gab? Salazar war ein Teil des Ganzen, ohne ihn würde es nie mehr dasselbe sein. Es war unmöglich, je wieder von Hogwarts in seiner ursprünglichen Form zu reden. Für Godric würde es nunmehr nur noch der Zusammenschluss von den drei verbliebenen sein. Hogwarts war mit Salazar fortgegangen. Es war fort und würde nie mehr zurückkommen – nicht ohne Salazar Slytherin, dem vierten der Gründer Hogwarts'. Es war mit den vier Häusern Hogwarts' so wie mit den vier Elementen, nur gemeinsam konnten sie ein Ganzes bilden.

Was war falsch gelaufen, dass eine so starke Freundschaft wie die ihre so leicht gestört werden konnte? Waren sie zu stolz gewesen? Oder war es einfach die logische Konsequenz aus ihren vollkommen unterschiedlichen Charakteren gewesen? Konnten sie nicht dauerhaft beieinander bleiben? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gestritten hatten. Es wäre auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen, wenn Salazar geblieben wäre. Bei ihren so gegensätzlichen Charakteren war Streit vorprogrammiert. Aber bisher hatten sie sich immer wieder vertragen, hatten sich nie so heftig gestritten, als dass eine Kluft zwischen ihnen entstanden wäre. Es waren eher freundschaftliche Zänkereien gewesen. Doch das letzte Mal war es anders gewesen, er hatte es gespürt. Es war bitterer Ernst gewesen, so ernst, dass sie sich im Streit getrennt hatten. Eine Chance auf Versöhnung gab es nicht.

Sein Blick wanderte zu einer Holzschatulle. Es war ein recht einfaches Kästchen, ohne Verzierungen, ohne Schnitzereien. Ja, es hatte noch nicht einmal ein Schloss. Es war einfach ein simples Kästchen aus dunklem Holz. Dunkel, ja. Salazar hatte immer die Rolle des Dunklen eingenommen, hatte sich in den Kerkern einquartiert. Doch auch wenn Salazar dunkel gewesen sein mochte, 'böse' war er keinesfalls. Vielleicht war Salazar ein wenig mürrisch, vielleicht war er auch biestig zuweilen, vielleicht war er ein ziemlicher Pessimist. Er mochte vieles sein, vieles, was auch negativ gewertet werden konnte, doch er war auf keinen Fall als 'böse' zu betiteln. Godric wäre niemals auf die Idee gekommen, ihn so zu nennen. Selbst wenn sie sich gestritten hatten, wenn ihre Freundschaft verloren war – so etwas würde er niemals von Salazar Slytherin denken. Dazu kannte er ihn einfach zu gut.

Sanft strichen seine Finger über die Schatulle. Beinahe liebevoll, könnte man sagen. Seine Finger wanderten zur Klappe, strichen darüber und zögerten. Godric wusste was darin lag, er selbst hatte es in das Kästchen gelegt an dem Tag, an dem Salazar fortgegangen war. Er war damals sehr wütend gewesen, er erinnerte sich noch genau daran. Voller Wut hatte er ihn in das Kästchen geworfen und sich geschworen die Schatulle niemals wieder zu öffnen, nicht, bevor Salazar nicht zurückgekehrt war und sich entschuldigt hatte für das, was er gesagt und getan hatte. Godric erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Und er wusste, auch wenn er seinen Schwur inzwischen bereute, er würde ihn nicht brechen. Er hielt sein Wort. Er hielt es genauso eisern, wie es Salazar hielt. Wenn es etwas gab, was sie gemeinsam hatten, dann war es ihr Stolz und ihr Bestreben die eigene Ehre hochzuhalten. Und das war ihr größter Fehler gewesen. Zu stolz, um sich zu beugen, zu sehr von sich überzeugt, um über ihren Schatten zu springen.

Was hatte Rowena ihm einst gesagt? Der Stolz hatte viele Leben gekostet, und doch nicht eines gerettet. Nun hatte sie eine Freundschaft gekostet, kein Leben. Doch was war ein Leben ohne Freundschaft? Es war eine bloße Existenz geworden. Godric hatte das Gefühl, nur noch zu existieren – doch er konnte nicht losziehen und Salazar suchen. Er hatte Salazar nachgeschrieen, als dieser gegangen war. Er hatte ihm zornentbrannt hinterhergebrüllt. Er solle ja nicht erwarten, dass er sich Sorgen mache. Er solle ja nicht mehr herkommen, ohne sich dessen gewiss zu sein, dass er derjenige war, der die Schuld trug. Ja, das hatte Godric gesagt. Und er bereute diese Worte. Seine letzten Worte an seinen besten Freund. Er hätte ihn bitten sollen, zurückzukommen, hätte ihm alles Glück dieser Erde wünschen sollen. Er hätte ihm "Lebe wohl!" sagen sollen. Doch er hatte es nicht getan. Und er würde diese Worte auch niemals geraderücken können. Salazar sollte nicht glauben, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Nein, Salazar würde es wissen. Godric machte sich Sorgen. Sorgen und Vorwürfe. Und dennoch weigerte er sich, Salazars Geschenk noch einmal in die Hand zu nehmen.

Der Ring, den Salazar ihm geschenkt hatte, wie lange hatte er ihn an der Hand getragen? Er hatte ihn nie abgelegt, außer zum Waschen. In den ersten Tagen war es komisch gewesen, ohne ihn durch den Tag zu gehen, doch er war einfach zu stolz, um ihn aus der Schatulle zu nehmen. Es gab Augenblicke, da war er kurz davor, seinen Schwur an sich selbst zu brechen, doch dann siegte wieder der Stolz. Und irgendwie wollte er es auch fast schon gar nicht mehr. Es war so, als könnte er mit dem Ring die Erinnerungen an Salazar wegsperren, zumindest für einige Stunden, damit er nicht immerzu an ihn denken musste. Er wollte nicht an ihn denken, doch er schlich sich einfach so in seine Gedanken, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

Er könnte vermutlich eine detaillierte Beschreibung von Salazars Ring geben, einfach aus dem Gedächtnis heraus. Es gab Dinge, die vergaß man einfach, wenn man es tagtäglich vor Augen sah, doch Godric hatte zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, den Ring zu betrachten, ihn eingehend zu mustern. Er war nicht das, was viele als 'schön' bezeichnen würden, nein, das war er nicht – zumindest nicht nach fremden Maßstäben. Godric selbst befand ihn als so perfekt, wie er sein sollte. Kreisförmig und in Schlangenform, ein Gemisch aus Gold und Silber, ein Kunstwerk, wenn man wusste, wie man es zu deuten hatte. Er wusste es. Die Schlange, die sich in den Schwanz biss, war mehr als nur ein zweckmäßiges Bild, um einen Ring zu schaffen, es war ein Symbol. Und dass die Schlange aus Gold und Silber hergestellt war, war ganz sicher auch mehr symbolischer Natur als zweckmäßig. Godric wusste, dass Salazar mit diesem Ring ihm gegenüber hatte ausdrücken wollen, wie sehr sie doch zusammengehörten, wie tief ihre Freundschaft ging. Und das war auch einer der Gründe, warum Godric den Ring nicht mehr in die Hand nehmen wollte. Ein Symbol ihrer Freundschaft war in diesen Tagen fehl am Platz. Erst, wenn sie wieder gemeinsam, Seite an Seite, standen, dann würde er den Ring aus der Schatulle nehmen und ihn wieder tragen, als sichtbares Symbol dafür, dass sie Freunde waren.


End file.
